


with someone so true series by kevystel [podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxiety, Domestic, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Loneliness, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of 'taking over this town' and 'i've been up nights making you my god' the with someone so true series by kevysteltaking over this town summary: Yuuri lets himself believe.i've been up nights making you my god summary: The flight is twelve hours and Yuuri sleeps the whole time, head on Viktor’s shoulder, hand curled in Viktor’s jacket pocket underneath their shared blanket, earbuds buzzing a quiet insect harmony in the space between their throats. Viktor snores. Yuuri drools.(Or, Viktor Nikiforov is very much in love and doesn't know how to deal with it)





	1. taking over this town

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [taking over this town](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561584) by [kevystel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevystel/pseuds/kevystel). 
  * Inspired by [i've been up nights making you my god](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527819) by [kevystel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevystel/pseuds/kevystel). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri lets himself believe.

** **

**Title** : taking over this town  
**Author** : kevystel  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Yuri on Ice  
**Character** : Yuuri/Victor  
**Rating** : General Audiences  
**Warnings** : No archive warnings  
**Summary** : Yuuri lets himself believe.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8561584)  
**Length** 0:17:20  
Link: [ here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2016/taking%20over%20this%20town%20by%20kevystel.mp3)

Cover art by Hananobira


	2. i've been up nights making you my god

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flight is twelve hours and Yuuri sleeps the whole time, head on Viktor’s shoulder, hand curled in Viktor’s jacket pocket underneath their shared blanket, earbuds buzzing a quiet insect harmony in the space between their throats. Viktor snores. Yuuri drools.  
> (Or, Viktor Nikiforov is very much in love and doesn't know how to deal with it)

** **

**Title** : i've been up nights making you my god  
**Author** : kevystel  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Yuri on Ice  
**Character** : Yuuri/Victor  
**Rating** : General Audiences  
**Warnings** : No archive warnings  
**Summary** : The flight is twelve hours and Yuuri sleeps the whole time, head on Viktor’s shoulder, hand curled in Viktor’s jacket pocket underneath their shared blanket, earbuds buzzing a quiet insect harmony in the space between their throats. Viktor snores. Yuuri drools.  
(Or, Viktor Nikiforov is very much in love and doesn't know how to deal with it)  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8527819)  
**Length** 0:20:41  
Link: [ here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2016/i've%20been%20up%20nights%20making%20you%20my%20god%20by%20kevystel.mp3)

Cover art by Hananobira


End file.
